Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the proposed research network will be to identify opportunities for later-life reversibility/remediation of phenotypes associated with early life adversity (ELA) by bringing together an international group of senior and junior scientists to foster and facilitate the interdisciplinary research needed to stimulate rapid advances in this field. The network will: (a) promote needed increases in scientific knowledge regarding the array of processes and pathways through which different ELAs (e.g., low socio-economic status [SES], stressful experiences, poor parent-child relationships, maternal nutrition and lifestyle) may similarly or differentially impact later life health and well-being, and (b) leverage evidence from (a) to promote development and evaluation of novel later-life interventions to reverse/reduce risk processes related to ELAs. Specific aims for this network will be to: (1). Build capacity to advance interdisciplinary research exploring the potential for midlife reversibility of or/compensation for risks conferred by ELA by convening biannual international, interdisciplinary meetings of researchers with expertise spanning animal and human research and a shared interest in collaborative work to: (a) foster better understanding of the life-course mechanisms/pathways linking ELA to trajectories of later life health and well-being; (b) develop and test later-life interventions to reduce or even completely reverse risks to health and well-being associated with ELA, and (c) identify resource needs to advance this agenda and devise strategies for their development. (2). Support new research on reversibility/remediation through seed/pilot funding; (3). Bring new researchers into the field by offering opportunities for engagement in network activities, including (a) collaborations on pilot or other projects, (b) participation in network meetings/workshops as affiliated researchers, and (c) funded internships with network researchers; and (4). Pursue active out-reach through dissemination and engagement with the broader research community through: (a) a network website; (b) annual network workshops or symposia at various professional meetings that include disciplinary interests in life-course influences on early adversity, and (c) publishing one or more articles or a special issue on the potential for later-life reversibility/remediation for ELA, focused on potential bio-behavioral or other targets and promising intervention approaches. In accomplishing these aims, the proposed network will (a) contribute significantly to promoting needed theoretical and empirical work to clarify how major ELAs impact adult health and well-being, including addressing unanswered questions regarding the mediators and moderators of these influences at different life- stages and (b) support and promote the interdisciplinary collaborations needed to develop effective interventions for mid- and later life adults that can remediate/reverse and therefore to ameliorate effects of early life adversity.